El mayor riesgo de kick: el amor
by RMonzon
Summary: Será que Kick Buttowski al fin se enamore?...esto afectaria en su forma de ser?...habra hecho la decisión correcta? por que hago tantas preguntas? jajaja sigan leyendo, esta historia se pondra interesante
1. Un dia normal en Mellowbrook

**Hola chicos…! Este es mi primer fic de kick buttowski, y en general tengo dos fics: Uno de Jimmy neutrón ,que apenas estoy comenzando que se llama: ODIO AMARTE… y uno de Oye Arnold que se llama: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD.**

**Espero que les guste este fic sobre el mejor medio doble de riesgo que he visto..! me encanta esta serie…sin mas que decir…aca les dejo el primer capitulo.**

"EL MAYOR RIESGO DE KICK: EL AMOR"

Capitulo 1.

Un día como cualquier otro en Mellowbrook, el sol calentaba, los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba…y kick se somataba una y otra vez contra el piso…

- Vamos Gunther..! Hay que hacerlo de nuevo..! – dijo el sonriente temerario.

- Pero Kick – dijo el rubio vikingo – se hace tarde..¿no olvidas algo?

- Si..! el giro de 360º con voltereta al final..! –

- NO, ¡La escuela!

- Aahh…la escuela… vamos entonces… aguafiestas.

-Voy detrás de ti Kick

Los dos amigos caminaron a la parada de autobuses. El paso del tiempo había hecho que ambos cambiaran un poco, quizás al fin el cambio de hormonas habían hecho que Kick hiciera un poco mas de caso a lo que le decían..al igual que a Gunther habían hecho que fuera mas tolerante con su amigo.

¡Es un gran dia para bajar la colina del muerto! – dijo Kick observando a lo lejos la enorme colina

- No inventes Kick – dijo Gunther moviendo la cabeza negativamente – olvidalo, la ultima vez que lo hiciste te quebraste el brazo, un dedo del pie, y por poco y pierdes un diente.

- Bah! Eso no importa…¿vamos después de clases?

- Ay Kick…esta bien, pero si te matas yo no tendré la culpa..!

Buttowski rió, le causaba gracia el que su amigo se preocupara tanto en él, aveces llegaba a pensar que Gunther no confiaba en sus habilidades de doble de riesgo…

Los dos chicos se sentaron a esperar que llegara el autobús…

- Vaya! Se ha retrasado! – dijo Gunther observando su reloj

- Tranquilo…tenemos tiempo –dijo Kick recostándose sobre sus brazos…-

- ¿Tiempo?...como sabes si no tienes reloj? – dijo Gunther-

De pronto Kick recordó que había dejado algo….¡dejo su amada patineta!

-GUNTHER..! Debo ir por mi patineta…! Ya regreso –dijo kick mientras corría a buscarla..-

-Pero…si se va el autobús? – dijo Gunther preocupado-

-Entonces te veré en la escuela…! – grito el temerario –

Kick Buttowski iba a toda velocidad, esta preocupado por su amada patineta...¡era su vida!... pronto se calmó al ver que estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Se encontraba un poco lejos de la patineta, pero la alcanzaba a ver. En el mismo camino iba una chica a toda prisa, preocupada por que ya se le había hecho tarde… iba tan rápido que no notó la presencia de la patineta ahí…

KENDAAAAALLL…..! – Alcanzo a gritar el chico

Ya era tarde, Kendall dio un paso en falso y se deslizó con la patineta… cayó estrepitosamente al suelo..

Sopas…! – dijo Kick – y el regaño empieza en .. 3,2,1…

¿Qué RAYOS TE PASA CLARENCE? – Dijo una furiosa Kendall – la pusiste ahí a propósito..!

Claro que no…! – dijo Kick ofendido – tú tropezaste con ella…yo solo la había olvidado ahí…

Tenia que ser CLARENCE BUTTOWSKI –Dijo aun sentada en el suelo

Kick se aproximo, como tratando de ayudar a levantarla, Kendall extendió su mano, cuando Kick tomó cariñosamente la patineta…la sacudió diciéndole: Pobreciita…esa niña amargada te hizo daño? …

Kick Buttowski..! –dijo Kendall enfadada

Kick solo sonrió maliciosamente, como demostrando un: esta vez te gané…y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la parada del autobús.

La chica se puso en pié, se sacudió, recogió sus libros y empezó a caminar. Iba un paso atrás de Kick…

El temerario al ver que Kendall iba muy cerca de él…avanzó mas rápido, ella al ver esto, avanzó también. Pronto todo se convirtió en una carrera… quien llegue primero a la escuela es el ganador. Kendall corria con todas sus fuerzas, Kick hacia lo mismo, hasta que el chico doble de riesgo pensó que era hora de reírse un rato, se subió en su patineta y se fue dejando a Kendall muy atrás.

Odio a Kick Buttowski – dijo Kendall muy enojada – me las va a pagar!

El autobús ya se había ido…asi que tendría que caminar hasta la escuela… ¡mejor corro o se me hace tarde! – dijo Kendall resignada.

Mientras tanto Kick iba feliz, el viento le daba en la cara, el cielo estaba despejado, era un dia perfecto. Siempre volteaba a ver para atrás con esperanzas de que Kendall fuera corriendo detrás de él.

Jum…quizás se dio por vencida – dijo el temerario entre risas

En su mente vagaba el pensamiento de: debí ayudarla a que se levantara, después de todo fue mi culpa que se cayera… de pronto pensó: ¿Qué?... ja..si Kendall es mi enemiga…nunca, jamás la ayudaría en algo….y jamás de los jamases seriamos amigos.

Y asi sin querer, Kick Buttowski se fue pensando en Kendall en todo el camino hacia la escuela.

**Bueno hasta aca lo dejo…. ¡ojala les haya gustado!**

**Me dejan sus reviews? :D porfa..!**

**Besos..!**

**Rebe (: **


	2. Solos en el salón

Hola a todos, primeramente lo siento por no actualizar este fic hace bastante tiempo, pero es que no había tenido la oportunidad por tantas cosas que tengo con mis estudios :(

Sin más preámbulos acá les dejo la continuación…

Mientras tanto Kick iba feliz, el viento le daba en la cara, el cielo estaba despejado, era un dia perfecto. Siempre volteaba a ver para atrás con esperanzas de que Kendall fuera corriendo detrás de él.

- Jum…quizás se dio por vencida – dijo el temerario entre risas

En su mente vagaba el pensamiento de: debí ayudarla a que se levantara, después de todo fue mi culpa que se cayera… de pronto pensó: ¿Qué?... ja..si Kendall es mi enemiga…nunca, jamás la ayudaría en algo….y jamás de los jamases seriamos amigos.

Y asi sin querer, Kick Buttowski se fue pensando en Kendall en todo el camino hacia la escuela.

Al parecer no era tan tarde como él creía…era aun peor!

- Sopas, hoy si me castigan – dijo Kick bajándose de su patineta y rascándose el casco jaja por no decir la cabeza…

Buttowski entró a la escuela, iba tranquilamente, la verdad le importaba poco si llegaba a tiempo o no, ya muchas veces lo habían castigado, y esa no será la excepción.

El temerario caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, cuando una ráfaga parecido a un tornado chocó contra él… era Kendall quien estaba muy preocupada, ella era la mejor alumna, la mas aplicada, la que tenia mejores notas, la que nunca hacia nada malo.. ¿una llegada tarde a clases?...eso era para morirse.!

- Otra vez tú Clarence? – dijo Kendall de nuevo en el suelo

- ¿yo? Si tú fuiste la que chocó contra mí – dijo Kick poniéndose en pie, pues él también se había caído por el impacto

- No tengo tiempo para hablar – dijo la chica – es muy tarde…y esto es muy muy malo – dijo en tono preocupado.

Los dos chicos se pusieron el pie para ir hacia su salón cuando al ver hacia delante observaron al monitor del pasillo.

- Aja…permítanme ver su permiso? – dijo el monitor muy firme

- Emm..el permiso..eeh..este – Kendall temblaba, nunca le había pasado algo asi…

Kick solo observaba, el temerario estaba acostumbrado a esto, lo vivía diario…al parecer hasta lo disfrutaba… ver a Kendall asustada por un castigo, y que llegaran a reprender a la chica mas inteligente y responsable del salón…wow! Lo único que lamentaba era no tener una videocámara para grabar el momento.

- Discúlpeme señorita.. ¿no le he pedido su permiso? ¿Dónde esta? – el monitor observaba fijamente a Kendall.

Al fin Kick tuvo compasión y contestó

- No tenemos el permiso –

El monitor sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y un lapicero.

- ¿Nombres? – dijo abriendo su libreta para anotar – ahh tu eres Clarence Buttowski.. ya te he visto millones de veces en castigo… dime ¿tu amiga como se llama?...

- amiga?...no es mi amiga! – dijo Kick mientras observaba a Kendall…

- Tu novia entonces! – dijo el monitor perdiendo la paciencia

- ¿QUE?—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Ella no es mi novia! – dijo Kick – se llama Kendall y..es solo una conocida.

- Nunca seria novia de clarence Buttowski – dijo Kendall un poco sonrojada

- Bien sean lo que sean… pasaran tiempo discutiendo eso para ponerse de acuerdo – dijo dándoles el papel de castigo – su castigo empieza después del timbre de salida

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio, hasta llegar al salón, Kendall abrió la puerta… y no había nadie!

- ¿Qué?...hay noo! Seguro salieron antes al museo – dijo Kendall preocupada

- ¿Qué?...hoy íbamos al museo? – dijo Kick abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa…

- Si..! la maestra lo dijo ayer..¿En que mundo estabas clarence?

- En uno que se llama VIDA – Dijo Kick irritado

- Al menos yo si tengo mas vida que tú – dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento

- ¿a que te refieres? – dijo el temerario mientras hacia lo mismo que la chica

- que tu siempre estas con tus acrobacias, acrobacias, acrobacias! Nunca haces nada mas que no sea eso! –

-y tu siempre estas con tus estudios, estudios, estudios… nunca tienes tiempo para divertirte!

- aah si? – dijo Kendall mientras se ponía en pié – apuesto a que haría mejores acrobacias que tú…y aun asi seguiría con mi vida…!

- jajajajajajajaja – dijo Kick burlándose – Kendall que buen sentido del humor tienes… apuesto a que yo podría tener mejor rendimiento académico que tu..! sin necesidad de obsesionarme tanto…

- Entonces tenemos una puesta? – dijo la chica sonriendo malévolamente

- Claro que si, esto será de lo mas fácil que haría en mi vida – dijo Kick con mirada vengativa

Los dos se dieron la mano en señal de trato, pero…algo pasó, esa sensación extraña al tocar la mano de Kendall hizo que Kick dejara de pensar en el estúpido trato…el tocar la mano de la chica lo hizo sentir diferente…extraño, tímido…se sentía como débil ante ella, y eso no era solo de ese momento, últimamente le daba pena hablar con ella, le daba miedo el hacer algo que lo pusiera en ridículo frente a ella. Esos ojos, hermosos y sin par, cuando lo miraban lo hacían vulnerable y él solo caía, y se perdía en ellos…

- Clarence…ya puedes soltarme la mano –

La voz de Kendall despertó a Kick de sus pensamientos

- Ah…si – dijo algo apenado un poco sonrojado

- Tendremos que pasar mas tiempo juntos – dijo la chica

- AH? –

-Digo, para aprender uno del otro – Kendall solo agachó su cabeza, no quería que Kick la viera, era como si le diera miedo saber que pensaba, o que tal si hacia el ridículo frente a él, eso seria de lo peor…..y esas mariposas, esa sensación en su estómago difícil de entender…no sabia como explicarlo.

- Y que haremos en lo que vienen los demás? – Dijo Kick

- No creo que vengan pronto, la visita al museo duraría prácticamente todo el día….al parecer estaremos solos – dijo Kendall resignada…

Y asi se quedaron solos Kick y Kendall en el salón, mientras un silencio incómodo invadía la escena.

**Bueeeno chicos…hasta aca lo dejo…ojala les haya gustado.**

**Me dejan sus reviews?... :D**

**;) besos**


	3. Kendall oculta una tristeza en su corazó

**Hola chicos..! perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo la conti de este fic..ojala les guste.**

-Digo, para aprender uno del otro – Kendall solo agachó su cabeza, no quería que Kick la viera, era como si le diera miedo saber que pensaba, o que tal si hacia el ridículo frente a él, eso seria de lo peor…..y esas mariposas, esa sensación en su estómago difícil de entender…no sabia como explicarlo.

- Y que haremos en lo que vienen los demás? – Dijo Kick

- No creo que vengan pronto, la visita al museo duraría prácticamente todo el día….al parecer estaremos solos – dijo Kendall resignada…

Y asi se quedaron solos Kick y Kendall en el salón, mientras un silencio incómodo invadía la escena. Los minutos parecían horas, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la valentía para decir algo…

Kick solo pensaba: Vamos tonto di algo, no te quedes callado… temerario doble riesgo que no le teme a nada.? Jaa..! claro..y entonces..¿por que a ella le temo tanto?...que será este miedo..vergüenza? que siento cuando estoy a su lado, debo decir algo, y rápido.

- Que aburrido – dijo Kendall rompiendo el silencio

- Culpa tuya – alcanzo a decir Kick

- ¿Qué? Y por que mia? – dijo la chica frunciendo el seño

- Si no te hubieras puesto a regañarme tal vez habríamos venido temprano y estaríamos en la excursión con nuestros compañeros – dijo el Temerario.

- Tal vez, si no hubieras dejado tu patineta en ese lugar, nunca me habría caído!

- Tal vez si no anduvieras pensando tanto en Reynaldo no hubieras estado tan distraída como para no notar mi patineta.

Kick había dicho algo que hizo sentir mal a Kendall, los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojos, como recordando algo malo, algo que le dolía hasta el interior de su alma.

- No quise decir nada hiriente – alcanzó a articular el doble de riesgo

- Demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste – dijo Kendall mientras una lágrima le rodaba por su mejilla

- ¿estas bien? – dijo Kick mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

- no, las cosas con Reynaldo no están bien…nada bien – dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo

- Déjalo, no es merecedor de una persona tan especial como tú –

- ¿eso crees? – dijo Kendall mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos del chico…

Los dos reaccionaron rápidamente… estaban abrazados..! Al notarlo se separaron, el momento había sido bochornoso, ambos sonrojados..solo balbuceaban, ninguno lograba articular una tan sola silaba…

- Lo…lo siento – dijo Kick ocultando su rostro de manera "indiferente"

- No te preocupes, mejor empecemos ya con la apuesta – dijo Kendall tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bien, pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro

- ¿Qué cosa Clarence? –

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos apostando?

- mmm…una… humillación publica – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Qué?

- Si yo gano, harás lo que yo diga, algo que sea público y humillante

- ja..! como si fueras a ganarme.¡buena tu idea Kendall! Sufrirás la humillación de tu vida…

- eso lo veremos. Entonces, enséñame ya a ser temeraria…

- Como gustes - dijo saliendo del salón…

- A donde vas?

- ¿Qué?...pensabas hacer las acrobacias aquí?...

La chica siguió el paso del temerario, seguramente planeaba ir a la colina del muerto. Kendall tragó saliva.

**Lamento que los capítulos sean demasiados cortos, pero verán que ando un poco falta de inspiración, esperen el próximo fic, estará mas emocionante ;) **


	4. Bajando la colina del muerto

**Hola a todos, lamento haber abandonado esta historia…pero ya encontré la inspiración para continuarla…**

**Espero que les guste.**

- Como gustes - dijo saliendo del salón…

- A donde vas?

- ¿Qué?...pensabas hacer las acrobacias aquí?...

La chica siguió el paso del temerario, seguramente planeaba ir a la colina del muerto. Kendall tragó saliva.

Continuaron su camino por los pasillos de la escuela, teniendo cuidado en que ningún maestro notara su presencia

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Kendall muy intrigada

- A la cafetería – contestó vanamente

- ¿a la cafetería? – Kendall se detuvo y Kick la imitó

- si… ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿no iríamos a la colina del muerto?

Kick no pudo contener la risa, le había hecho mucha gracia lo que la chica había pensado… ¿ir a la colina del muerto? Jajajajajajaaja!

- Muy graciosa Kendall – dijo entre risas – no estas lista para la colina del muerto

La chica se irritó un poco, las burlas del temerario hacia ella no le hacían ninguna gracia… ¡vaya, piensa que no soy capaz!?... ya verá!

- ¿no crees que sea capaz? – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura en señal de enojo

- Para serte sincero – la miró detenidamente – NO! Jajajaja

- ¡Bien! – emprendió camino, dejando a Kick atrás

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la colina del muerto… ¿acaso piensas quedarte aquí…o me acompañaras?

El chico luego de quejarse mil veces en su mente decidió acompañarla, quizás sería algo divertido ver como Kendall se arrepiente estando en lo mas alto de la colina…en su mente escuchaba la voz de la chica suplicando piedad para que olvidaran el reto…eso sería la cereza del pastel, algo tan glorioso el escuchar a su némesis decir: No, tu ganas…yo pierdo.

El temerario pensaba y sonreía por lo que su mente articulaba, tanto así que no había notado que ya habían llegado al punto acordado…

- ¡CLARENCE! – la chica interrumpió sus gloriosos pensamientos

- ¡¿Qué!? – contestó sobresaltado

- ¿Cómo voy a bajar la colina del muerto sin ninguna patineta?

Buttowski meditó un momento, luego tomo su amada azul…y se la entregó forzosamente

- Cuidala muy…..muy…..muy…..muuuuy bien – dijo con mucho dolor mientras cerraba los ojos y se la entregaba – pero muy….muuy..

- Si..! ya entendí – contestó impaciente – tendré cuidado en no despedazarla – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - …en no despedazarla mucho.

Kendall tomó la patineta y caminó decidida, se inclinó levemente para ver hacia abajo…la colina era enorme, y no por nada le llamaban colina de muerto…el camino de bajada era tan peligroso, con picos y piedras saliendo de cada extremo, polvoso, sin nada de pavimento…una caída en su patineta le dejaría moretones, raspones, fracturas y todas las consecuencias dolorosas del mundo, además…del hecho de quedar en completo ridículo frente a su enemigo: Clarence Buttowski

La chica volteó a ver a su acompañante, como preguntando con la mirada si ya era hora de subirse en su patineta y bajar la colina.

Kick la miró detenidamente, luego una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó en su rostro…asintió.

- Bien – dijo Kendall viendo nuevamente hacia abajo, respiró profundo – aquí…voy…

- NO! – gritó la voz de Kick

El chico había corrido con toda la velocidad existente…y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo el brazo de Kendall…quien estaba a punto de bajar la colina del muerto.

- No estas lista – dijo entre jadeos mientras trataba de ponerla a salvo de nuevo

Pero algo salió mal en el plan del temerario, la patineta comenzó a deslizarse cada vez mas y mas…era obvio que ambos bajarían por la colina del muerto…

- ¡Kick! – dijo una Kendall aterrorizada – siento que me deslizo…

- Escucha – contestó Kick analizando la situación – bajaremos juntos la colina del muerto

- ¿Qué? Pero… no soportara tu patineta el peso de los dos…

- Creeme, lo hará... – dicho esto, tomó valor y soltó a Kendall dando un enorme salto para subirse en la patineta quedando Kendall al frente y Kick atrás.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar la colina del muerto, esquivando todos los picos y peligros que habían…

- Kick! – gritó Kendall – vamos muy rápido!

- Tranquila – contestó mientras la sostenía de la cintura

Un enorme pico casi al final del trayecto hizo que, al chocar con el, ambos volaran por los aires…hasta caer al suelo.

- ¿Kendall? – dijo finalmente Kick poniéndose en pie - ¿estas bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, la chica no se encontraba en ningún lado…hasta que por fin la logró encontrar, colgada de su suéter en un árbol cercano…

- Jajajajajajaja – el temerario no aguantó la risa al ver a Kendall colgando del árbol

- Muy gracioso Clarence – contestó enojada tratando de bajar

- Lo siento, - dijo calmando su risa – pero si te vieras ahorita...sabrías por qué me rio tanto…

- Solo cállate y ayúdame a bajar

El chico hizo caso, tomando el pie de Kendall comenzó a halarla hacia abajo, quizás así la bajaría del árbol…

- ¡estas rasgando mi suéter! – gritó furiosa

- ¡Yo solo intento ayudarte!

- No..déjame, yo encontraré la forma de bajarme…

La puesta de sol distrajo al doble de riesgo por un momento, parecía que pronto llegarían sus compañeros a la escuela...al fin vería de nuevo a Gunther… y se apartaría de Kendall…el sol ocultándose se veía de una forma hermosa…

-Oye Kendall – dijo Kick sin quitar sus ojos de la puesta de sol – creo que es hora que regresemos a la escuela porque…

La chica cayó repentinamente sobre él.

- ¿No puedes decir ¡cuidado abajo!? – articuló Kick completamente aplastado por Kendall

- ¿no te podías quitar?

- ¿por qué me odias?...¿soy tan molesto?

- De hecho… si, lo eres! Y mucho

- pues tu no eres mi persona favorita Kendall… - contestó aún mas molesto

- Ni tu la mía, Clarence

- ¡Siempre buscas la forma de molestarme!

- y tu nunca buscas forma…el simple hecho de que existas me molesta! – se puso en pie y comenzó su camino de vuelta a la escuela

- ¿y que…ahora te vas?

- Si…tenemos que llegar a la escuela antes que nos regañen ¡genio!

Kick tomó su patineta y emprendió camino de regreso…unos pasos atrás de Kendall…

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. El regaño

**Hola a todos mis lectores, gracias por continuar pendientes de esta historia me alegra que les guste.**

**Acá les dejo la continuación:**

Kick tomó su patineta y emprendió camino de regreso…unos pasos atrás de Kendall…

El camino de regreso era ligeramente largo, ambos caminaban a pasos agigantados, Buttowski fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia, estando unos pasos tras de ella no lo podría notar así que extendió una de sus manos y guiñando su ojo derecho para poder ver mejor con el izquierdo juntó su dedo pulgar con el índice e hizo como si estuviera aplastando a su némesis con sus dedos. La chica debido a un sexto sentido se dio ligeramente la vuelta para ver lo que su enemigo hacía.

- Muy maduro Clarence – dijo sarcásticamente mientras continuaba su camino apretando sus puños

El chico solo gruñó frunciendo aún mas su seño…estaba enojado, no sabía por qué pero el estar enojado con ella lo hacia sentir de una forma extraña, era una especie de culpa que lo invadía casi por completo…le preocupaba pensar que esa pelea podría llegar a hacer que Kendall se alejara de él y eso...sinceramente le aterraba.

Finalmente, luego de un paseo interminable llegaron a la escuela donde por golpe de suerte acababa de llegar el autobús de la excursión, kick logró ver como un chico rubio lo observaba mientras hacía señales con las manos…era Gunther quien advertía a su amigo la llegada de la maestra al aula.

- Vamos – dijo el temerario halando a su acompañante para apresurar el paso al salón

La chica solo se quejó de la repentina acción del doble de riesgo…limitándose a decir un: ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Que se quedó atorado en un grito.

Llegaron al salón pero para su desgracia ya era demasiado tarde…

- Debí saberlo – dijo la maestra al ver entrar a quienes parecía estar esperando – vaya vaya vaya…Clarence Buttowski… supuse que escaparías de la excursión

El temerario metió sus manos en sus bolsillos por respuesta mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera.

- Pero que usted hiciera lo mismo – continuó viendo a Kendall – eso si es nuevo para mí… por Dios Kendall! ¿Por qué no fue a la excursión con todos sus compañeros de clase?

La rubia bajó su mirada en señal de arrepentimiento mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo, era la primera vez que la regañaban de tal forma por lo que su terror era enorme…abrió sus labios para decir unas cuantas palabras de disculpa pero parecía que ningún sonido era capaz de salir de esa boca que temblaba junto con el resto del cuerpo...kick recapacito un momento, pensando en lo difícil que era esa situación para la chica que tanto odiaba…

- Fue culpa mia – dijo finalmente el temerario

- ¿disculpe? – contestó la maestra confundida

- Yo quise hacer unas cuantas acrobacias camino a la escuela – miró a la chica por un momento – pero Kendall me dijo que teníamos que llegar a tiempo para la excursión…cuando entramos al salón, todos se habían ido…

La rubia miró de reojo a Kick…no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo decidió no decir nada, simplemente regresó su mirada a su puesto original: el suelo.

El silencio invadió la escena por un minuto…luego la educadora caminó hacia su escritorio y escribió un par de notas…

- Bueno – entregando las notas a sus dos alumnos – espero que no se vuelva a repetir…estarán castigados una semana, se quedarán aquí dos horas luego del timbre de salida – se detuvo un momento para lanzar un suspiro de decepción – lo siento por ti, Kendall…pero asi son las reglas y debemos hacerlas cumplir…sin excepción.

Salieron del salón con la nota en mano…Clarence la tomó con tanta naturalidad, era algo normal para él, así que no sería gran cosa…por otro lado, Kendall temblaba como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma desfigurado…y sus ojos tan nublados como si hubiera cortado millones de cebollas, estaba destrozada, nunca la habían castigado en su vida, siempre había sido la niña perfecta desde el jardín de niños.

Caminaron por el pasillo lentamente como si fueran presos condenados a la horca hasta llegar al final donde estaba la puerta de salida.

- Gracias – dijo con voz apagada

- ¿por? – contestó Kick indiferente

- Por…eso…lo que hiciste – lo miró por unos segundos para luego apartar su mirada – por no culparme por esto

- ¿Por qué habría de culparte?

- siempre lo haces, me sorprende que esta vez no lo hicieras…

El temerario guardó silencio…

- Y…continuaremos con la apuesta? – dijo al fin luego de pensarlo

- claro – sonrió – se que puedo ganarte Clarence

- Ja..en tus sueños Kendall…

Y así cada uno caminó rumbo a su casa…pensando el uno en el otro.

**Bien..! gracias por haber leído este capitulo…se que estuvo corto pero intentaré que el próximo sea mas largo…**

**(: me dejan sus reviews? (:**


	6. Llamada inesperada

**Hola a todos mis lectores…! **

**Espero que este año les vaya de lo mejor, y que cumplan todas las metas que se han propuesto.**

El temerario guardó silencio…

- Y…continuaremos con la apuesta? – dijo al fin luego de pensarlo

- claro – sonrió – se que puedo ganarte Clarence

- Ja..en tus sueños Kendall…

Y así cada uno caminó rumbo a su casa…pensando el uno en el otro.

Kick caminaba con la frente abajo, en su mente rondaba la idea del por qué había sido amable con la chica que tanto lo atormentaba…se había culpado a sí mismo de algo solo para evitar que Kendall saliera regañada…y eso, eso le parecía de lo mas extraño… ¿será que me gusta Kendall? Se decía en su mente para luego sacudir su cabeza tratando de sacar esa ridícula idea.

Finalmente, estando cerca de su casa vió a cierto perro que siempre buscaba la forma de morderle la retaguardia.

- Nos encontramos otra vez – dijo con voz desafiante – oscar

El canino comenzó a ladrar mientras se abalanzaba contra el doble de riesgo, este sin vacilar, sacó de quien sabe donde su amada patineta azul, se subió en ella y con toda la velocidad del mundo esquivó a la "bestia mortal".

- Mejor suerte a la próxima, perrito – gritó estando ya a salvo en la puerta de su casa

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró tranquilo, como si nada había pasado.

Su madre se encontraba preparando la cena, su padre aún no había llegado a casa, su hermana viendo televisión y su hermano haciendo las tareas…..un momento, ¿Brad haciendo las tareas?

Zaaap….ni siquiera lo vió venir, el chico mayor había derribado al temerario, se puso sobre él sosteniéndole ambas manos.

- Hola hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Dejame ir, Brad – contestó enojado – o ya verás – fulminándolo con la mirada

El hermano mayor lanzó una burlona carcajada, luego calló, abrió lentamente su boca mientras dejaba caer una enorme cantidad de saliva que amenazaba con tocar la cara de nuestro temerario.

El teléfono sonó, haciendo que ambos chicos dejaran su combate y se pararan de un salto esperando que su madre no los pillara.

- ¿Hola? – contestó el teléfono Honey, mamá de Kick – mm..entiendo – dijo aun en el teléfono viendo amenazante a su hijo.

- Sopas – fue lo único que Buttowski consiguió decir…

La señora colgó el teléfono reflexionando un momento lo que estaba por decirle a su segundo hijo…

- Faltaste a la visita al museo – dijo finalmente

- Em..bueno..este..ee… - apenas logró articular esas palabras

- Y lo peor – se paseó lentamente por la sala para luego cruzar sus brazos en señal de desaprobación – es que hiciste que tu compañera Kendall tampoco asistiera

- Si lo se pero es que…..

- ¿pero es que qué Kick? – aun enojada – escucha – suspiro de resignación – debes disculparte con Kendall

- ¿Qué? – gritó, luego alivianó su voz – pero…

- Solo imagina…ha de estar en problemas por causa tuya

- Pero…. – suplicando – vamos mamá…no es necesario

- Tomarás el teléfono y llamarás a tu amiga…quieras o no

Brad contuvo una carcajada, no quería enfadar mas a su mamá pero la idea de Kick llamándole a una chica le causaba demasiada gracia.

- Pero…

- Sin peros Kick – caminó directo a la cocina – pronto estará la cena

Su madre se fue directo a la cocina.

Kick caminó resignado a su habitación pensando en que tendría que llamarla tarde o temprano

- El loser no quiere llamarle a su novia – Brad se burlaba y seguía a Kick, era seguro que no se perdería esa gran ocasión

- no es mi novia – contestó enojado

- Pero estas enamorado de ella

- no – respondió entre dientes

- Lo estas! – dijo Brad al notar la reacción de su hermano – jajaja debi saberlo…si lo estas..lo estas – cantaba la típica cancioncita burlona

El temerario ignoró los comentarios de su hermano mayor, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Se recostó sobre su cama mirando al techo…tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano y tomando en cuenta el dicho: " a mal paso es mejor darle prisa" , decidió hacerlo temprano.

Tomó el teléfono, respiró profundamente y marcó el numero.

- ¿Hola? – contestó una voz que él conocía perfectamente

- Hola, soy Kick… Kendall…solo llamaba para… - no lograba hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca

- ¿para? - dijo con un poco de interés

- para – calló unos momentos – disculparme por los problemas que te causé hoy – dijo finalmente

Ella calló unos momentos, como sin saber que contestar

- No te preocupes – silencio – de hecho, me divertí mucho hoy.

- ¿enserio? – respondió con un toque de esperanza y emoción

- Claro…estaré lista en poco tiempo

- ¿lista?...¿para qué? – dijo confundido

- Para vencerte…adiós Clarence…buenas noches – cortó la llamada

La llamada había sido inesperada… ¿Clarence Buttowski pidiendo que lo disculpe?...eso no es posible – se repetía eso mil veces en su cabeza…el temerario había actuado un tanto raro en el transcurso del dia, y al finalizar, cuando sufrieron ese regaño el chico había hablado en defensa de ella, culpándose completamente por haber faltado al museo…

Mientras tanto, Kick estaba un tanto sonrojado, escuchar la voz de Kendall hacia que se sintiera extraño, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y su pulso se aceleraba…se sentía feliz, confundido, extraño…y de alguna forma u otra quería sentirse asi todo el tiempo.

- Kick! – gritó su madre – Gunther esta aquí

- está en su habitación – se dirigió al rubio

El chico subió muy feliz como de costumbre esperando encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

- Hola Kick – entró con una sonrisa radiante – no te vi después del timbre de salida

- Ah eso – contestó sentándose sobre su cama – la maestra nos regañó por haber faltado a clases…

- ¿tambien regañó a Kendall? – añadió con interés

- Si, bueno…creo que la señorita perfecta tenia que ser castigada aunque sea una vez…

- Wow, haber pasado todo un dia con Kendall debió ser aburrido – dijo observando por la ventana

- Si… - contestó distante, pensativo

- No creo que haya sido tan aburrido – Brad habló desde la puerta – mi hermanito le habló a su novia hace un momento…

- Callate Brad – dijo tratando de que su mejor amigo no se enterase de aquella extraña llamada

- Debistes oírlos – se aproximó a rubio – se decían cositas de amor y todo – lanzó una risa burlona y salió de la habitación – adiós losers!

Ambos amigos se quedaron solos

- ¿es eso cierto? – el rubio comenzó a dudar

- ¡claro que no! Mi madre quería que llamara para disculparme – apartando su mirada de su mejor amigo…

- ¿estas seguro? – intuyendo que Kick le ocultaba algo… - y dime ¿Qué hicieron en todo el día?

- nada – miró por la ventana

- Siento que me ocultas algo

**Continuará**

**Espero sus reviews (;**

**Busquen mi pagina en fb: RBK 15 FanFiction así nos mantenemos en contacto..!**


	7. Leve sospecha

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia de amor/odio…espero les guste:**

Ambos amigos se quedaron solos

- ¿es eso cierto? – el rubio comenzó a dudar

- ¡claro que no! Mi madre quería que llamara para disculparme – apartando su mirada de su mejor amigo…

- ¿estas seguro? – intuyendo que Kick le ocultaba algo… - y dime ¿Qué hicieron en todo el día?

- nada – miró por la ventana

- Siento que me ocultas algo

- No te estoy ocultando nada – lo miró siendo el mismo kick de siempre – vamos Gunther…¿Qué podría ocultar?

- No se Kick… - contestó sonriendo – creo que si soy un poquito exagerado…herencia vikinga, lo siento.

Una voz femenina sonó desde el primer piso de la casa buttowski

- Kick…! A cenaaar! – gritó Honey desde la cocina – preguntale a Gunther si cenará con nosotros

- Me encantaría cenar – contestó Gunther con una sonrisa

Kick sonrió al igual que su rubio amigo y dio un ultimo vistazo por la ventana, de pronto se topó con una imagen que antes le habría causado asco…era Kendall quien caminaba junto con Rolando por el vecindario

- Kick – dijo Gunther al ver que su amigo no lo acompañaba a cenar - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada! – contestó apartando rápidamente su mirada de la ventana – te alcanzo en un segundo solo….tengo que…limpiar a azul.

- Esta bien – el chico abandonó la habitación

El temerario se abalanzó rápidamente contra la ventana tratando asi de escuchar aunque sea un pedazo de la conversación de la rubia con el chico intelectual…al no poder oir ni una sola palabra de lo que la "pareja" decía, decidió salir a como diera lugar por la ventana para hacerla de espía y averiguar lo que ese par se traía entre manos.

Se aproximó a la puerta de su habitación para observar si Gunther estaba en los alrededores…no había nadie, la cerró con cuidado y luego saltó al árbol teniendo cuidado en no hacer demasiado ruido. En una que otra maniobra bajó por el tronco sin que alguien lo notara hasta por fin esconderse en unos arbustos ligeramente frondosos cerca de donde la pareja se había instalado.

- ¿Entonces…? – dijo el rubio - ¿Qué dices?

- No lo se – contestó la rubia un tanto indecisa – es que…aun no estoy lista para tomar una decisión

- Oh…vamos Kendall – suplicó – hemos sido novios por un largo tiempo…

- Si, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón – contestó enojada

- ¿Enserio dejarás que un error arruine todo lo que tenemos?

- Ya te dije que no se qué contestar

- Solo – pensó – dame una segunda oportunidad

El doble de riesgo había escuchado esa parte de la conversación, y sin saber por qué, en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba que aquella respuesta fuera un no definitivo…sin lugar a duda él estaba loco por lo que pensaba…quizás…talvez…si de alguna manera ella decía que no al que fue su novio durante tanto tiempo, él tendría oportunidad de agradarle a la rubia…¿eso era lo que en verdad deseaba?

- Lo pensaré – dijo al fin

- Oh…vamos..Kendall – suplicó de nuevo

- No me presiones – respondió enojada – y llévame a mi casa…hace frío

Ambos chicos se retiraron

Kick dio un suspiro de alivio…luego al notarlo frunció el seño pensando en ¿Por qué se sentía aliviado?

Se preparó para trepar por el mismo árbol por el que había bajado cuando escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos, algo parecido a un gruñido…de pronto entre las sombras apareció oskar, listo para atacar

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – habló sorprendido

El perro atacó al temerario quien fue sorprendido sin oportunidad de realizar alguna maniobra en defensa propia…finalmente, luego de tanto huir del animal, Kick llegó a la puerta de su casa la cual abrió rápidamente y cerró con fuerza evitando que el perro entrara.

Estaba hecho un completo desastre, su ropa un poco desgarrada por los colmillos del animal, llena de lodo y con un poco de pasto; y su cara sucia producto del correteo previo.

- ¡¿Kick?! – dijo su madre al verlo en tales condiciones - ¿Qué te pasó?

Toda la familia Buttowski y Gunther, sentados en la mesa, no pudieron dejar pasar por alto la posición en la que se encontraba el temerario

- Yo…ee… - Kick pensaba en qué decir – me caí por la ventana

- ¿Qué? – contestó su madre anonadada

- Estaba haciendo una acrobacia…y me caí

El chico subió por las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y limpiarse la cara, su mejor amigo…pidiendo permiso se levantó de la mesa para acompañar al temerario

- Debes tener mas cuidado Kick – dijo el rubio al entrar en la habitación

- Si – contestó con voz apagada – supongo

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡ACABO DE CAER POR LA VENTANA! – contestó enojado – lo siento – volvió a su serenidad

El vikingo guardó silencio tratando de entender a su mejor amigo.

Kick se sentía enojado, triste…derrotado y sin saber por qué...lo único que podía pensar era en la escena que observó, ¿Qué pasaría sin Kendall aceptaba darle una segunda oportunidad a Reynaldo?

**Continuará…..**


	8. ¿Celos?

**Hola a todos mis lectores…primero antes que nada debo informarles que comenzaré clases mañana..por lo que creo que solo subiré capítulos los fines de semana, asi que lo siento jeje me deberán tener un poco mas de paciencia (procuraré no tardar mucho en actualizar)**

**Bueno, eso era todo…asi que disfruten este capitulo:**

El vikingo guardó silencio tratando de entender a su mejor amigo.

Kick se sentía enojado, triste…derrotado y sin saber por qué...lo único que podía pensar era en la escena que observó, ¿Qué pasaría sin Kendall aceptaba darle una segunda oportunidad a Reynaldo?

- Lamento haberte gritado – dijo finalmente luego de meditar un momento

- Esta bien Kick…creo que yo también estaría igual si me hubiera pasado lo mismo

- Vamos a cenar – sonrió – muero de hambre

Ambos amigos bajaron al comedor, donde los esperaba una apetitosa cena.

*********************Al dia siguiente*****************************

Amanecía en Mellowbrook, las nubes esponjosas y blancas impedían que el sol dejara caer sus bellos rayos sobre el paisaje…

- Algo me dice que lloverá hoy – dijo Gunther a su amigo temerario, ambos caminaban rumbo a la estación del autobús escolar

- Eso no evita que luego de clases vayamos a la colina del muerto – contestó tranquilamente – recuerda que ayer no pudimos ir…

- ¿Hoy? – respondió confundido

- Claro… ¿Por qué no? – con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿no recuerdas que la semana pasada nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver un maratón de Rock Callahan?

Sin duda esa respuesta había mandado a buttowski de vuelta al planeta tierra y es que…a partir del día de ayer, él había pasado cada minuto de la noche pensando en su posible "amistad con Kendall"

- Lo siento amigo – respondió apenado – es que…simplemente lo olvidé

- Has estado muy distraído hoy, Kick – Gunther lo miró con desconfianza

- ¿que?...¿a que te refieres?

- Como por ejemplo, la estación de autobús está aquí – dijo Gunther a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Kick - ¿A dónde vas?

- Cierto! – Kick caminó al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio – es que iba hablando contigo y no noté que ya habíamos llegado

Ambos esperaron el autobús…el haber pasado casi toda la noche pensando en el posible agrado que él tenia hacia la rubia lo tenían sumamente distraído…y sin notarlo poco a poco iba olvidando muchas cosas que para él eran importantes, el festival de películas con su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Pasó toda la noche analizando los sucesos de ese día y su forma de actuar con la chica…el que la haya defendido…el que le haya pedido disculpas y aun peor, el que se haya escabullido para escuchar la platica privada que tenía con su novio…eso ya era para preocuparse.

- ¡KICK! – dijo una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿no piensas subir al autobús?

- Andando niño – dijo el señor que manejaba el transporte escolar – no pienses que te estaré esperando todo el día

El temerario subió al vehículo, con un semblante confundido y una mente intrigada.

Un largo, pero rápido paseo directo a la escuela era suficiente para que Kick, fingiendo descortésmente el oir cada palabra que salía de la boca de su rubio amigo, aclarara todas sus dudas llegando a la sencilla conclusión de: estoy loco. Se decidió por continuar siendo el mismo temerario doble de riesgo, Kick Buttowski al que no le agradaría Kendall ni aunque fuera la ultima persona en todo el planeta.

- Al parecer me equivoqué – dijo Gunther al bajar del autobús, observando el cielo – no lloverá hoy

- Bueno…entonces será un día soleado, perfecto para sacar mi patineta y – sacando a su amada azul

- Y caminar a clases – contestó Gunther arrebatando la patineta de las manos del doble de riesgo – creo que ya tienes muchos problemas… ¿no?

- No tengo muchos problemas – abrió sus ojos como platos – ¡no puede see! Ay…sopas…olvidé que estoy castigado…y tengo que quedarme después del timbre de salida

- ¿y que pasa con el festival de películas en mi casa? – con cara triste

- Yo…iré justo cuando salga del castigo – contestó luego de pensarlo – no te preocupes

El día de clases pasó tranquilo, tedioso y totalmente monótono como cualquier día normal en esa escuela…los sobresalientes, como Kendall, contestaban cada pregunta que hacían los maestros mientras que los alumnos promedio…como Kick rogaban porque no les hicieran ni una tan sola pregunta.

Llego la tan esperada ultima clase del día…y digo esperada, porque todos esperaban que terminara lo mas rápido posible…Kick sentado hasta los últimos lugares de atrás podía observar todo lo que pasaba en la parte de adelante, lugar en el que se sentaba diariamente Kendall y, por desgracia de él, a la par suya el lugar lo ocupaba un chico rubio, igual de intelectual que ella.

Alcanzó a oir un lejano: ¿ya tienes la respuesta Kendall?, por parte de Reynaldo

Luego vio como él le dio un pequeño papel a la chica tratando de que el maestro que se encontraba dando la clase no lo notara.

- ¿Qué dirá ese papel? – dijo entre dientes

- Hola Kick! – dijo Jackie - ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Kendall? …aaahh?

**Continuará….**


	9. Un trato con Jackie

**Hola a todos! Aca estoy con una nueva actualización de esta historia del mejor doble de riesgo que amamos…espero que les guste:**

Luego vio como él le dio un pequeño papel a la chica tratando de que el maestro que se encontraba dando la clase no lo notara.

- ¿Qué dirá ese papel? – dijo entre dientes

- Hola Kick! – dijo Jackie - ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Kendall? …aaahh?

El temerario soltó una enorme carcajada que luego fue silenciada de repente por el maestro quien no quitaba los ojos del pizarrón

- Eso es ridículo Jackie – dijo fingiendo escribir algo en su cuaderno

- Te he observado Kick – contestó confidente – has estado muy interesado en ella durante todo el día

- Claro que no – dejó su cuaderno a un lado y la observó enfadado – no estoy ni estaré interesado en Kendall Perkins nunca!

La chica castaña lo observó sin creer una tan sola palabra de lo que decía, luego sonrió maliciosamente

- Bueno…yo te iba a ofrecer mi ayuda – dijo importante – pero si no te interesa…esta bien

El temerario meditó un momento lo que Jackie decía, luego sin poder retener sus impulsos ni su curiosidad cedió

- ¿ayudarme…en qué?

- En descubrir lo que ese papel dice

- y… - respondió dudoso - ¿tu que ganarás con eso?

Jackie sonrió, luego escribiendo unas líneas en un papel se lo pasó secretamente al doble de riesgo tratando de que el maestro no notara nada de lo que ocurria.

Kick recibió el papel, luego lo abrió y al ver su contenido se exaltó demasiado

- ¿ QUE? – contestó asombrado – mil veces no – dijo ahora callándose un poco

- Oh vamos – respondió tratando de convencerlo – es la fiesta de mi prima y necesito una pareja…¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que ni en un millón de años iría contigo – regresó el papel a su compañera

- ¿no? – quitó sus ojos del chico – bien…nunca sabrás lo que dice el papel de Kendall

Buttowski permaneció callado largo rato…¿y si voy a la fiesta con Jackie…?...¿cual es la peor cosa que podría pasar? De todas formas…es por una buena causa, asi sabré lo que dice el papel que Reynaldo le mandó a Kendall..¿no?...no hago ningún mal a nadie, Jackie estará feliz con su cita para la fiesta y yo tendré mas información sobre la situación en la que se encuentran Reynaldo y Kendall…si…es una buena idea…pero….un momento!...¿por qué me interesa todo esto?...vamos Kick, tienes que ser fuerte, no pienses en Kendall…no puede ser…será que…me estoy…enamorando de…¿ella?

El timbre de salida hizo que el temerario pegara un enorme salto de susto, el haber estado sumergido en su mente durante largo rato lo había hecho más sensible a los ruidos en el exterior, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas…incluso Jackie, quien parecía estar resignada y consiente de que el temerario nunca accedería a ser su cita.

- Esta bien – dijo entre dientes – Jackie…si iré contigo, pero consígueme ese papel…pronto.

- Sabía que si te interesaba – contestó la chica con una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante

Dicho esto la chica se retiró dejando a Kick postrado en su pupitre, luego se puso en pie, ordeno sus cosas y se dirigió al salón de castigo, donde tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

Entró tranquilamente al salón, viendo a su alrededor a unos cuantos "delincuentes" castigados…la maestra sentada en su escritorio roncaba exageradamente y los alumnos, cada quien haciendo lo suyo disfrutaban, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, de un muy placentero castigo.

Kendall se encontraba sentada en los últimos asientos, viendo en todas direcciones, preocupada e irritada, típico de alguien que nunca había estado en castigo…

- ¿disfrutando del castigo? – dijo Kick al sentarse junto a ella

- Muy gracioso Clarence – contestó enojada

- Lo siento, solo trataba de mejorar el ambiente – se excusó sarcásticamente

- No creo que haya forma de mejorarlo – amargamente – pero bueno, significa mucho el que te hayas disculpado…

El chico calló, sin saber que mas decir miró el reloj deseando con toda su alma que el tiempo de castigo terminara rápido, asi no tendría que estar con Kendall ni seguiría dudando tanto de eso a lo que llaman "sentimientos".

- Y… - dijo dudoso - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahorita?

- mm no se…creo que me iré de paseo por las Bahamas – contestó con sarcasmo

- Oye! – enojado – ¿Por qué te molesta todo lo que digo?

- Porque el que este aquí es TU culpa

- Claro que no es mi culpa – la fulminó con la mirada – escucha – se calmó – no quiero discutir contigo…

- Ni yo – contestó resignada – simplemente, odio estar aquí pudiendo estar… - no finalizó lo que diría

- ¿con Reynaldo?

La chica lo miró extrañada

- Digo – trató de corregir su error – en cualquier lugar menos aquí…¿no?

- Exacto – sonrió – bueno, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer…¿te parece empezar con tu parte de la apuesta?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- a ser un estudiante sabelotodo Clarence!

El temerario sonrió, sin duda sería un largo castigo y para variar, tendría que pasarlo estudiando…eso sería aburrido en extremo pero algo, había algo que lo alegraba y sin saber la razón, no preferiría otro lugar en el mundo que no fuera ese.

El castigo pasó lo más rápido que creía, se la pasó escuchando cada uno de los "tips del buen estudiante" que la rubia le confiaba, él, atento y sorpresivamente interesado descubría cada uno de los secretos del éxito estudiantil de su némesis…

- Bien – la maestra se puso en pie – el castigo concluyó, pueden irse.

Todos se levantaron como tornados y desaparecieron por la puerta, mientras que Kick y Kendall seguían hablando, ahora de temas diferentes…

- ¿enserio? – dijo Kick divertido

- jajaja si…fue algo humillante – respondió un tanto avergonzada

- Tranquila, mi mamá también me ha hecho pasar cosas peores

- ¡Ahora cuenta tú!

- DIJE QUE YA PUEDEN IRSE – interrumpió la maestra

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la salida sin dejar a un lado su plática…

- Oye – dijo Kick de pronto – por que no…vamos…por un helado

- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa – no me quiero perder las historias de Kick Buttowski

- Un momento – se paró - ¿me llamaste Kick?

- ¿quieres que te diga Clarence? – rió

- Jajaja no! Kick esta bien

El temerario y la rubia siguieron su camino en busca de su helado, sin dejar su platica a un lado…

Mientras tanto…cierto chico rubio esperaba sentado en el sofá de su casa y miraba sin cesar el reloj, luego, resignado tomó el control remoto de la tv y se dispuso a ver una película de Rock Calahan, solo.

- Me parece que lo olvidó – dijo para si mismo

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado…..espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. ¿Gunther sospecha algo?

**Hola! Muchas gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones, espero que disfruten este capitulo:**

El temerario y la rubia siguieron su camino en busca de su helado, sin dejar su platica a un lado…

Mientras tanto…cierto chico rubio esperaba sentado en el sofá de su casa y miraba sin cesar el reloj, luego, resignado tomó el control remoto de la tv y se dispuso a ver una película de Rock Calahan, solo.

- Me parece que lo olvidó – dijo para si mismo

La tarde había avanzado rápido dejando que la noche comenzara a asomarse sobre todo Mellowbrook, Kick y Kendall, quienes se estaban llevando de maravilla no habían notado la gran amistad que, al dejar de lado sus diferencias, podrían llegar a tener. Luego de comprar su helado caminaron tranquilamente por la plaza, hablaban de muchas cosas, estas eran unas de las pocas veces en las que Kick bajaba un poco la velocidad y se decidía por llevar todo con calma, sin acrobacias y actos temerarios, solo eran él, Kendall, el paisaje y un par de helados.

- Nunca creí – dijo Kendall luego de calmar un poco su risa – que podríamos llegar a entendernos tan bien

- Ni yo – contestó mordiendo el cono de su helado – y tampoco se me pasó alguna vez por la mente el que hayas estado en un equipo de atletismo

- Jaja si…eso es algo que pocos saben de mí – lo observó durante un momento – ahora tú dime algo que pocos saben de ti

El temerario la observó detenidamente, luego pensó un poco lo que diría…

- ¿Qué pocos saben de mí?

- Si – sonrió – como yo con el atletismo y los deportes…tiene que haber algo que pocos sepan de ti….

- Mmm – pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas y mas rápido – hay algo…que nadie sabe sobre mí…y creo que ni yo mismo lo sabía hasta hace unos días…pero…creo que…quizás…

-Rriiiinnng – el celular de Kendall sonó

El doble de riesgo calló, observando de reojo el celular de la chica se dio cuenta que la persona que había interrumpido lo que estaba por decir era nada mas y nada menos que el novio de la rubia: Reynaldo.

Kendall contestó el teléfono, luego de dar unas cuantas respuestas cortas de si, no, esta bien…como sea, terminó la llamada y dándole una pequeña sonrisa de resignación al chico dijo

- Me lo dices luego, me tengo que ir ya – se despidió con la mano y caminó a paso apresurado

Buttowski se quedó solo, con sus pensamientos como única compañía, será posible que estaba a punto de decir lo que creía…¿le diría a Kendall sobre lo extraño que sentía?...claro que no debía hacerlo, por un momento detestó en gran manera el que Reynaldo interrumpiera lo que estaba por decir con esa llamada, pero ahora, luego de pensarlo con más calma agradeció el que algo evitara que él dijera eso, de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Caminó tranquilamente, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, por alguna razón comenzaba a agradarle más la idea de Kendall y él juntos, aunque el mismo Buttowski sabía que eso nunca podría ser real… viendo para todos lados, decidió ensayar una forma en la que diría lo que sentía.

- Kendall – dijo un tanto indeciso – yo…creo que…he estado sintiendo algo extraño, es asi como bajar por el pico de la viuda…se siente bien, pero a la vez mal…y ese algo que siento es por ti…solo quisiera saber…¿Qué hacer con este sentimiento?

Movia la cabeza negativamente mientras pensaba en otra forma de decir las cosas sin sonar tan…extraño.

De pronto unos arbustos se movieron, Kick miró detenidamente en esa dirección y no se encontró con nada fuera de lo normal. Dio un largo suspiro, cerro sus ojos tranquilamente y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

- Hola Kick! – el temerario chocó con Jackie, quien al parecer había escuchado todo lo anterior

- ¡JACKIE! – dijo asustado al notar la presencia de la castaña

- Ya lo sabía – lo miró maliciosamente – a ti si te gusta Kendall

- ¿Qué? – contestó indignado – claro que no! Eso es…una tontería.

- Entonces…¿Por qué ensayabas? Oh..vamos Kick ya no me puedes ocultar nada…

- Esta bien – resignado – y si fuera así..¿qué?...nunca pasará nada entre nosotros

- Me alegra oir eso – dijo sin notar lo que había dicho – digo – corrigió su error – las cosas siempre pasan por algo je je je

- ¿conseguiste el papel?

- ¿conseguiste tu traje?

- ¿traje…para que?

- Para nuestra cita – contestó risueña – esta noche te entrego el papel…

- ¿esta noche?

- Si…hoy es la fiesta! – mirando su reloj- bueno es tarde, debo arreglarme… debes ir por mí a las 7

Sin decir nada mas dejó al pobre Temerario con ese horrible compromiso que debía cumplir.

Se apuró a llegar rápido a su casa, entró en su habitación y, sacando el traje que uso en la boda de su tía, se arregló frente al espejo, no sin antes brindarse unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación hacia su persona…pensando una y otra vez.. ¿Por qué dije que sí?

- ¿A dónde vas loser? – dijo su hermano mayor apoyado en la puerta

- Tengo planes – contestó secamente

- Jajaja ¿planes? – entró en la habitación – uum..un traje…una corbata…te has puesto colonia….¡tienes una cita! Jajjajaajajja

- No tengo ninguna cita Brad – lo miró fulminante – solo es…un compromiso.

- ¿un compromiso de boda?..oye Loser…¿puedo ser tu padrino de bodas? Jajajajajaja

- Solo lárgate Brad

- Oye… - lo tomó por el cuello de su traje – a mi nadie…me echa de ningún lado

- Suéltame, arruinas el traje

- Claro – lo dejó caer al suelo – debes estar lindo para tu noviecita… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- Lárgate Brad!

- Ah ya se….Ken…

- No te atrevas a decirlo – amenazante

- dall – lentamente

- Ahora si! – se abalanzó contra Brad y ambos comenzaron a pelear como siempre

Brad lanzó a Kick y éste pegó contra la pared y luego cayó en la cama

- Mejor suerte a la próxima, Loser – salió de la habitación – Esoo Brad!

El temerario se puso en pie, luego se sacudió un poco y, con las peores disposiciones del mundo se dirigió a la sala de su casa, listo para salir por la puerta.

Su madre se encontraba atendiendo la puerta y, para sorpresa de él, se trataba de Gunther.

- Claro – dijo Honey – Kick se encuentra, pasa..!

El doble de riesgo se escondió en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, detrás del sofá

- Espera aquí mientras lo llamo – dijo amablemente la madre de Kick - ¡Kick, Gunther está aquí!


	11. Una cita¿doble?

El doble de riesgo se escondió en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, detrás del sofá

- Espera aquí mientras lo llamo – dijo amablemente la madre de Kick - ¡Kick, Gunther está aquí!

No hubo respuesta

- Siéntate – indicándole al rubio el sofá – seguro bajará pronto

El temerario sudó frío…tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa para que Gunther no sospechara nada de las intenciones que tenía y es que, salir con Jackie…solo para poder saber mas sobre Kendall era algo imperdonable, tomando en cuenta que su mejor amigo sentía algo especial por la castaña.

Gunther permanecía sentado, mientras el doble de riesgo gateaba por el suelo tratando de llegar a su habitación lo mas pronto posible, pero…como siempre, algo salió mal en su plan.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Loser? – dijo su hermano mayor al notar la presencia de su hermanito – No debes irte sin antes tomarte una foto

- ¿Kick? – Gunther se dio media vuelta para ver al temerario

- Hola Gunther – fue lo que logró decir

Brad se alejó entre risas, no sin antes sacarle una foto a su hermano, dejándolo medio ciego y totalmente apenado.

- ¿Por qué estas vestido así? – añadió el rubio con cierto aire de saber lo que pasaba

- Porque…. – Kick sudó frío – mi tía se casa de nuevo

- ¿enserio? – arqueando una ceja

- Em…me visto para…una foto escolar – sonrió nervioso

- Oh vamos Kick – cruzando sus brazos

- Esta bien! – suspiró – tengo una cita – dijo entre dientes, poco audible

- ¿Qué? – sin poder escuchar lo último

- Tengo una cita – volvió a decir entre dientes

- No te entiendo Kick

- ¡TENGO UNA CITA!

El vikingo se quedó sin habla, simplemente abrió sus ojos y su boca como platos, sin saber que decir se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato

- Te engañé! – Kick rompió el silencio con una enorme carcajada tratando de ocultar la verdad

- ¿ah?

- Eran bromas, solo quería hacerte una broma – contestó sonriente

- Uff..vaya Kick, si que me engañaste! – se puso su mano sobre su frente – pero…hoy no es día de los inocentes…

- ¿Qué importa? – Alejándose del chico – iré a cambiarme – se detuvo en seco – Gunther! No podré salir contigo hoy…olvidé que tenía un compromiso familiar

- Esta bien Kick – contestó Gunther un tanto confundido – entonces…nos vemos luego

- Adios amigo – sonrió y observó como el rubio salía por la puerta.

Esperó unos minutos para luego correr de regreso a su habitación y tratar de salir por la ventana como la noche anterior, la tarea fue un tanto difícil pero luego se la facilitó un poco mas. Cayó al suelo pero sin ensuciarse ni un poco su traje, observó su reloj notando que estaba retrazado. Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían hasta llegar a una casa ubicada a unas cuantas cuadras de la suya. Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó levemente. Luego dejó salir un enorme suspiro de resignación mientras esperaba que cierta chica saliera para dar por iniciada la noche mas horrible de su vida.

Jackie abrió la puerta, llevaba un lindo vestido color azul con un pequeño adorno de flor a un lado, sus zapatillas del mismo color del vestido y su cabello lo andaba igual como de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo al notar quien era el que llamaba a la puerta

- Bien – contestó indiferente – terminamos con esto ya?

La respuesta del temerario fue totalmente desagradable para la castaña quien, frunciendo el seño sacó una hoja de papel de su bolso.

- Escucha – mostrando la hoja – si quieres saber que dice – guardándola en su bolso – tienes que ser mejor que esto

- Te ves – Kick sonrió forzosamente – hermosa

- Aaawww Kick – le dio un enorme abrazo – que lindo comentario – tomándolo del brazo – vámonos

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya verás

Ambos emprendieron camino sin saber que cierta persona los observaba desde lejos.

Jackie condujo a su chico temerario hacia un restaurante elegante ubicado en la plaza de la ciudad, Kick comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento…¿Qué tal si esta era otra de las locuras de Jackie?

- Em – dijo Kick al ver el establecimiento – a mi no me parece que vaya a haber alguna fiesta aquí

- Oh…¿no te dije? – contestó Jackie mientras ambos entraban al restaurante

- ¿decirme que? – respondió con desconfianza

- Que la fiesta de mi prima se canceló – pidiendo al mesero una mesa para dos

- ¡¿Qué?!

- si, pero tranquilo, nuestra velada no se echará a perder

- ¿ a que te refieres?

- Cenaremos aquí esta noche – sonriente

Buttowski se detestó enormemente y bufaba de vez en cuando, eso no era parte del trato, claro que no! La idea era acompañarla a una fiesta no ir a una cita con ella y mucho menos en un lugar en el que solo parejas enamoradas habían.

Un par de menús fueron llevados a la mesa en la que se encontraban, el chico tomó el menú y resignado se puso a ver qué podía comer…mientras que la castaña lo observaba de reojo viendo como el temerario se la estaba pasando de lo peor.

- ¿Qué pedirás? – dijo la chica tratando de ser dulce

- No lo sé – contestó frío

La chica lo observó, él imitó la acción, ella lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa y él, entendiendo completamente su significado cambió de actitud al instante

- Digo… - roló los ojos – lo que tu pidas, eso pediré yo – sonrió falsamente

Jackie comenzó a hablar sobre diversos temas y Kick, fingiendo escucharla era preso de sus propios pensamientos, miró detenidamente a todas las mesas del lugar, varias parejas se veían contentas, risueñas, enamoradas y él…él estaba ahí con una chica que aunque en el fondo le agradara no sentiría nada más que simpatía por ella…comenzó a pensar en cómo sería si Kendall estuviera ahí, sonrió levemente imaginando una cita con su némesis, era extraño…pero era algo que le agradaba, más bien, le encantaría hacerlo… y es que mientras más pensaba en ella, se sentía relajado, era como si viajara a un mundo completamente diferente, y cuando se encontraba en su compañía era como si solo ellos dos existieran en todo el universo, ver esos ojos y escuchar esa dulce voz y esa hermosa boca que, aunque solo pronunciara regaños, no dejaba de ser dulce ni la convertía en menos deseada. Y, asi, sin ponerse a analizar lo que pensaba, Kick Buttowski había caído en un enorme mar de pensamientos románticos, todos dedicados a cierta rival con la que compitió durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – dijo Jackie enojada al notar que su cita estaba en otro planeta

- ¿ah? – Contestó soñador – claro! – Abrió sus ojos como platos – si te escucho…continua – miró de reojo a un lado, y, luego mirando mejor se percató que una pareja de rubios entraba al restaurante.

Rapidamente se lanzó bajo la mesa en la que estaba y luego, halando a la castaña para que imitara su acción la llevó justo debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo enojada

- Reynaldo y Kendall acaban de entrar al restaurante

- ¿y? – indiferente

- No nos tienen que ver!

- ¿por…?

- Pues….por….porque….eem…

- ¿Ves?... – sonrió – no hay ninguna razón para ocultarse – lo miró detenidamente – a menos que tengas tus razones

Kick pensó un largo momento su respuesta y, sin saber por qué, sentía un enorme impulso por decir la verdad…

**Hola, bueno espero les haya gustado…! **** pronto subiré la continuación!**

**Pasen linda noche, buenos días, tardes o cuando sea que lo estén leyendo jejejejeje **

**Besos!**


	12. Lo siento pero no lo siento

**Hola, muchas gracias por tener la paciencia para esperar esta actualización, como ya he dicho muchas veces, el tiempo no es mi mejor aliado.**

**(Agregaré frases propias en cada actualización, es un sello personal que he tomado y que seguiré con todas mis demás historias)**

"**Mientras mas niegues lo que sientes….mas fuerte lo sentiras"**

**R. Monzón**

**Capitulo 12: Lo siento…pero no lo siento**

- No nos tienen que ver!

- ¿por…?

- Pues….por….porque….eem…

- ¿Ves?... – sonrió – no hay ninguna razón para ocultarse – lo miró detenidamente – a menos que tengas tus razones

Kick pensó un largo momento su respuesta y, sin saber por qué, sentía un enorme impulso por decir la verdad…luego pestañeando un par de veces para pensar mejor y analizar la situación sonrió levemente encontrándole finalmente la solución al enorme lío en el que estaba.

- No deben vernos – dijo pensando mas en lo que decía – porque…este es un…romance secreto

La castaña no pudo contener su enorme sonrisa que parecía llegar de oreja a oreja, el doble de riesgo lanzó un pequeño poco audible suspiro de alivio, es cierto, acababa de mentirle a la chica, pero ella le mintió a él primero, por lo que esa mentirita piadosa era como su venganza hacia cierta chica fan loca.

- Aaw Kick – dijo estirando sus labios esperando un beso

El joven temerario se estremeció de pies a cabeza, ni en un millón de años haría eso, era…asqueroso.

- No es el momento – dijo fingiendo estar en una telenovela – vámonos antes que noten que estamos aquí

Ambos sigilosamente salieron de su escondite, viendo para todos lados comenzaron a gatear hasta llegar a la salida del restaurante, Kick no salió sin antes dar una rápida mirada hacia la mesa en la que la pareja de rubios se encontraba, la chica parecía demasiado disgustada mientras que Reynaldo parecía dar millones de excusas y disculpas que su boca podía expulsar, de un momento a otro, Kendall parecía estar a punto de llorar y, tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa, emprendió camino a la salida. El temerario salió antes de ser visto y se escondió a unos metros donde se encontraba su cita maniática.

- Oh vamos Kendall…¿ahora que hice?

- Déjame sola Reynaldo

- Por favor – el chico suplicaba – dame otra oportunidad

- No la mereces – respondió venenosa

- todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…

- Tu segunda oportunidad ya la tuviste – dicho esto la chica se dio media vuelta y caminó decidida rumbo a su casa.

Reynaldo se quedó parado con la palabra en la boca, luego pateando una roca con fuerza y lastimándose en el intento balbuceó millones de palabras efecto de la enorme rabieta que estaba haciendo.

Buttowski sonrió con burla, algo que le encantaba en Kendall era esa su forma de hacer enojar a cualquiera, la chica al fin había hecho enojar a quien lo merecía, ver al genio de esa forma le causaba demasiada gracia, el chico mas "inteligente" de la escuela estaba haciendo rabietas cual niño de pre-escolar.

- ¿Kick? – dijo una voz susurrando

El temerario había olvidado por un momento a Jackie, quien escondida en unos arbustos cercanos a donde se encontraba él, buscaba desesperadamente a su "amor secreto".

- Ya voy – contestó como si su madre le llamara para que limpiara la habitación de Brad

- Me debes un beso – dijo colocándose labial

El chico sudó frío

- Emm…Jackie – sonrió con nerviosismo – me encantaría pero… - roló sus ojos buscando respuesta – estoy enfermo! Si..eso…tengo una enorme gripe – tosiendo un poco – no quisiera contagiarte – sonrió victorioso

- Tengo defensas altas – la chica se aproximó a Buttowski

- Espera! – advirtió lleno de pánico – eem…yo… - una idea iluminó su mente - ¡No pagamos la cena en el restaurante!

- Esa cena la tenía pagada y reservada desde el día que te conocí amor – estiró mas sus labios

Buttowski buscaba la forma de salir de esa tortura cuanto antes, en su mente pasaban miles de excusas y aunque las dijera en voz alta ella siempre tendría una respuesta o una solución, era obvio que esa chica no estaría tranquila hasta que el temerario le diera lo que quería.

¿Un beso con Jackie?...no sería tan malo?... era peor que malo! Alerta…..Jackie la loca se acercaba cada vez mas…

- ESTA BIEN! – Dijo Kick estallando en pánico – te daré un beso pero….cierra los ojos

La castaña obedeció sonriente, luego estirando sus labios esperaba ansiosa el roce de los labios de su temerario favorito.

Mientras que Kick justo cuando Jackie cerró por completo sus ojos, huyó mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz de esa cruel y terrorífica escena.

- ¿Kick? – dijo la chica abriendo un ojo – BUTTOWSKI! – gritó enfadada al notar que su cita había huido de ella. Ya era tarde para ir tras él, lo mejor era regresarse a casa, de seguro mañana en la escuela él tendría mucho que explicar.

Buenos días Mellowbrook, los pajarillos comenzaban a cantar y el sol lentamente entraba por la ventana de Kick Buttowski, quien dormía tranquilamente en la comodidad de su habitación.

El despertador resonó en cada rincón haciendo que Kick se despertara, se sentó en su cama y luego de estirarse y bostezar apagó la alarma, parpadeando como si sus ojos pesaran una tonelada.

- Buenos días loser – dijo cierto chico extraño que se encontraba parado con un estilo despreocupado en el marco de la puerta

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Brad? – respondió el hermano menor con ojos desafiantes

- Es un buen día para negociar…¿no te parece? – añadió pareciendo no importarle la respuesta previa de su amado hermanito, una risa burlona típica de él se escapó de sus labios

- ¿negociar? – contestó desconcertado

- Ya sabes – cerrando la puerta y caminando como quien esta apunto de dar un discurso - ¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche? – Sacando unas fotos de su bolsillo - ¿te la pasaste bien?

- ¡¿Qué haces con esas fotos?! – todo el sueño que cargaba desapareció de él mientras su cara palidecía demasiado

- No creíste que desperdiciaría esta oportunidad – rio – la primera novia de mi hermanito es importante para mí, loser.

El hermano mayor entregó las fotos que tenía en sus manos a su hermanito, quien tomándolas a toda prisa las vio una por una.

- Están fuera de contexto – replicó tratando de despertar la compasión de Brad

- Aún así son reales – sonrió con maldad

El temerario tomó todas las fotos y las rompió frente a los ojos de su hermano y luego sin dudar ni un minuto se puso en posición de pelea, estando seguro que Brad se enfadaría y daría una enorme batalla.

Brad se rió con mas fuerza

- ¿Enserio crees que esas eran las únicas fotos que tenía? – continuaba riendo

Kick se quedó quieto, luego bajando la guardia y tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba decidió rendirse

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – articuló resignado

- El detalle es simple – caminó por la habitación con sus manos tras la espalda – tu eres amigo de Kendall

- CLARO QUE NO! – respondió ofendido

- No me importa! Lo que me interesa es su prima…

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – desconcertado

- La prima de Kendall, Stacy, está de visita por sus vacaciones y es la chica mas linda de Mellowbrook – miró detenidamente a su hermano – quiero salir con ella

Buttowski no pudo evitar lanzar una enorme carcajada, él sabía muy bien de la belleza que poseía esa chica, y también sabía que siendo parte de la familia de su némesis, Kendall, era prácticamente imposible que una Perkins le hiciera caso omiso a un Buttowski y mucho menos si se trataba de su hermano mayor, Brad.

- Escucha loser – lo tomó por el cuello de su traje – si no me ayudas con esto, estas fotos se encontrarán dispersas por toda la escuela…¿quieres que todos sepan que Jackie y tú son novios? – sonrió

- ¿y por qué necesitas mi ayuda? – arqueó una ceja

- ESAS SON MIS RAZONES, LOSER – respondió lanzándolo hacia un lado de la habitación – tu solo obedece mis ordenes.

Brad abandonó la habitación. Era extraño, aún para su hermano, el que actuara de esa forma…normalmente, Brad fastidia solo por fastidiar y era rara la ocasión en la que iba a pedir su ayuda…¿tan difícil de conquistar era la tal Stacy Perkins?... la duda ahora era en que momento entraría en auxilio él…

El autobús escolar pasó justo frente a su casa, SOPAS….de nuevo le tocaría correr para llegar a tiempo a clases.

**Continuará….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego.**


	13. Stacy Perkins (part1)

**Hola hola..! Acá les traigo la continuación de esta historia de amor/odio…espero que les guste.**

"**La razón del latir del corazón son los sentimientos que desesperados buscan la manera de escapar de su encierro"**

**R. Monzón**

**Capitulo 13: Stacy Perkins**

El autobús escolar pasó justo frente a su casa, SOPAS….de nuevo le tocaría correr para llegar a tiempo a clases. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, metiendo sus manos en sus guantes amarillos, sus pies en sus zapatos del mismo color y entrando ágilmente en su traje que, llegando el cierre hasta el tope, completaba su conjunto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin pensarlo se lanzó por las escaleras con su patineta, ¿llegaría tarde? Seguro que si, pero siempre se podía intentar.

Al salir de su casa se topó con un hermoso día, el viento golpeaba levemente su cara mientras iba a toda velocidad en su amada azul, decidió cerrar sus ojos para sentir mejor la velocidad y la adrenalina, esas eran unas de las mejores partes de ser doble de riesgo, el sentir la adrenalina al máximo era una experiencia inexplicable. De pronto ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZASSSSSSSSS…cayó al suelo.

Estando boca arriba observaba el cielo azul que cada vez se hacía más y mas azul…luego observó un rostro preocupado que gritaba muchas veces su nombre, era una rubia que conocía perfectamente.

- ¡Clarence te encuentras bien?! – decía agitando sus manos buscando recuperar la atención del chico que, tendido en el suelo, sonreía como bobo y tenia la mirada perdida

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

Un olor extraño como a jugo de naranja despertó al chico…se encontraba en un…¿parque?...¿bosque?...no tenia ni idea de en que lugar se encontraba…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo para si mismo en voz alta - ¿Azul?! – gritó asustando al darse cuenta que su patineta no se encontraba con él

Comenzó a buscarla como desesperado, azul mas que ser una patineta era parte de su ser…era como su riñón, la necesitaba para sobrevivir!

De pronto una patineta con piernas, si…hablo enserio, con piernas, bajó desde una colina corriendo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

- ¡Azul! – gritó de felicidad y luego corriendo en dirección a ella y ella en dirección a él hacían la escena de una perfecta comedia romántica y empalagosa que se puede ver en tv.

Luego del abrazo, las lágrimas, el ambiente romántico y la música cursi, todo fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta dejar al temerario solo.

- ¡Hola!? – dijo buscando compañía

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Clarence?! – contestó una voz molesta

- ¿Kendall? – respondió él entrecerrando los ojos tratando de encontrar la chica que emitía aquella voz

- vaya que listo Buttowski – sarcásticamente

- ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí

- ¿Dónde?

- Justo frente a ti

Una enorme tormenta apareció de la nada haciendo que el temerario se empapara por completo bajo las gotas que caían sin cesár…como si nunca fueran a acabarse.

- Aquí estoy – dijo la chica frente a él con una sonrisa sincera

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – respondió él un tanto desconcertado - ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Eso importa? – contestó la rubia sonriendo aún mas – lo que importa es que estamos juntos…¿no?

- ¿De que hablas? – sorprendido

La rubia se acercó a él lentamente, luego cerrando sus ojos comenzó a aproximar su rostro al de él, la lluvia caía cada vez mas fuerte y los truenos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, poco a poco Kick fue sintiendo la respiración de su némesis sobre sus labios…..

- Clarence - la rubia habló con voz tierna

El chico la observó, tener sus ojos tan de cerca lo hacían apresiar la belleza de aquel par de zafiros, era hermosa…de pies a cabeza y aun cuando mas quería negar lo que sentía no podía evitarlo, ella lo tenia completamente enamorado y él estaba conciente de eso…y muy en el fondo, le encantaba sentirse así. Poco a poco fue cediendo y acercando mas su rostro ansiando finalmente unir todos los sentimientos y confusiones y aclararlo todo con un solo beso…

- Clarence – volvió a repetir

- ¿Si? – contestó soñador

- CLARENCE..! – un grito lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Se sentó en una cama

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo con un poco de terror

- En enfermería Buttowski – contestó la rubia de sus sueños que se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla a unos pasos de la cama de enfermería

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Te pegaste con un árbol mientras patinabas, genio! – respondió hojeando una revista

- y…¿tu que haces aquí?

La chica guardó silencio, luego levantando su vista por encima de la revista suspiró resignada

- Te la debía, Clarence – silencio – tu…me salvaste de caer en la colina del muerto, ahora yo te traje a enfermería.

******Flashback******

Al salir de su casa se topó con un hermoso día, el viento golpeaba levemente su cara mientras iba a toda velocidad en su amada azul, decidió cerrar sus ojos para sentir mejor la velocidad y la adrenalina, esas eran unas de las mejores partes de ser doble de riesgo, el sentir la adrenalina al máximo era una experiencia inexplicable. De pronto ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZASSSSSSSSS…cayó al suelo.

Estando boca arriba observaba el cielo azul que cada vez se hacía más y mas azul…luego observó un rostro preocupado que gritaba muchas veces su nombre, era una rubia que conocía perfectamente.

- ¡Clarence te encuentras bien?! – decía agitando sus manos buscando recuperar la atención del chico que, tendido en el suelo, sonreía como bobo y tenia la mirada perdida

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

La rubia había observado la escena perfectamente… ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio decide cerrar sus ojos mientras patina a una gran velocidad? Solo Clarence Buttowski hace eso..!

Con mucho esfuerzo logró subir al inconsciente chico a su patineta y luego, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas lo llevó directo a la escuela.

- Kendall – dijo el chico aun con sus ojos cerrados

- ¿Buttowski? – respondió ella observándolo con temor…acababa de decir su nombre pero él aún seguía inconsciente ¿estaría soñando con ella?

La chica prefirió no intentar despertar al temerario, luego él tendría mucho que contestar. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del doble de riesgo.

*****Fin de flashback**********

- Gracias – dijo Kick recostándose mas cómodo en la cama

- Bueno, si ya te encuentras bien… - sonrió – me voy a clases…

Kendall se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, luego observando al chico con un poco de duda decidió romper el silencio

- ¿Por qué repetías mi nombre cuando estabas inconsciente?

El temerario no esperaba tal pregunta, luego poniéndose un poco incómodo pero buscando la manera de que no se notara sonrió con ironía

- ¿no será porque tu rostro fue el último que ví antes de quedar inconsciente?

- Puede ser – respondió algo decepcionada por la respuesta del chico, luego sin decir mas se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Buttowski lanzó un suspiro de alivio…todo había sido un sueño pero… ¿Por qué soñó eso?...es decir, casi besa a su némesis y aun cuando fue inconscientemente su mente había creado todo ese cuento de hadas y escena cursi…¿Por qué? Desde que lo recordaba Kendall siempre había sido esa chica petulante y sabelotodo que le caía tan mal como le podía caer la señora Chicarelli…entonces..¿Por qué imaginaba una historia de amor junto a ella?..y lo peor de todo…¿POR QUE PENSABA EN AMOOR?

Se tocó su frente tratando de aliviar el dolor que le había causado el golpe contra el árbol.

- Un momento – dijo para si mismo - ¿Y Gunther?

Ahora eso se sumaba a su lista de cosas malas…primero: Parecía estar enamorado de Kendall Perkins, segundo: su mejor amigo no se encontraba con él y eso era demasiado raro para ser cierto, tercero: la loca de Jackie estaría acosándolo mas de lo usual gracias a su "cita" y cuarto: debía averiguar mas sobre la prima de Kendall antes que su hermano intentara algo en contra de él.

Miró a todos lados buscando a la enfermera, luego al no encontrarla se quitó la sábana y puso un pie fuera de la cama

- Usted aún tiene que estar en reposo – dijo una mujer que se veía mas fría que el hielo de la Antártida

- Sopas…

**Continuará….**

**Busquen mi página en facebook: RBK 15 Fanfiction**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
